


thiam headcanons

by obliviated



Series: Thiam [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Thiam, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliviated/pseuds/obliviated
Summary: some headcanons that I have came up with while crying over my favorite ship. some may be short drabbles, but most will just be little ideas, etc.





	1. Chapter 1

Coffee shop au where liam is the overly excited & cheerful barista who asks too many questions at 7 am and theo is NOT in the mood


	2. Chapter 2

college!au thiam where they meet on grindr & casually sext until one day they bump into each other on campus where the once confident liam turns into a babbling mess because wow, he is SO much hotter in person


	3. Chapter 3

rivals theo & liam who hate each others guts but ironically fall in love while trying to prove to the other that they're the better player

-  
"bring it, raeken." liam would mumble, eyes glaring into the boy in front of him. 

theo would smirk his beautiful, annoying smirk. the one that caused liam's breath to hitch and his heart to beat a little faster. 

"don't worry, dunbar." he would say. "when I'm done with you and your team you'll all be crying like little pathetic babies."


	4. Chapter 4

boyfriends theo and liam who cook together but end up having to eat out bc neither of them can cook anything edible

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! all of these are up for grabs. I would love to see some of these written into something longer & more planned out. 
> 
> if anyone would like to be friends or get to know me, please follow me on twitter @froysberry


End file.
